Joshua
was a pirate who served on the Walrus under Captain Flint. Personality Although Joshua seems to be a violent and fierce warrior in battle of the crew and one of the best. He is shown also to be relaxed, playful and quite entertaining while in The company of his brothers. He is shown to be skilled with hands, Pistols and axe, supported by his large frame. Biography Season One Joshua first appears as the first man through the breach of the captured merchantman's hold. Wearing a false set of teeth that resemble piranha teeth and possessing a large stature, he is enormously intimidating and it is easy to see why he would be the first man through the breach. Following the battle, he attempts and fails to startle quartermaster Gates, with Gates telling him to "grow up". Later, it is Joshua who finds Mosiah as he is dying on the beach. Mosiah utters one word to Joshua before dying: "Vane". Joshua reports Mosiah's death to Gates. Gates tells him that he knows he wants revenge, but they would not win that fight. As the crew readies to take the Andromache, Joshua is seen among the rest of the crew, preparing his false teeth and war paint. He listens to Billy's speech detailing their battle plan. After the battle, a Slave emerges from belowdecks, bearing a message for Captain Flint. The Slave speaks West African Pigdin English, so Joshua translates for Flint. Bryson and 20 of his men remain in a near indestructible bunker, and the Scarborough is nearby. The slave then rushes at Flint with a grenade while everyone is distracted. Before he can reach and kill Flint, the Slave is killed by Billy. The pirates come up with a plan to lower Lars, an African crewmember who is covered in soot, into the hold with a smoke grenade. Lars is to get close enough to the murderhole in the bunker to throw the grenade inside. While the Andromache's ''crew chokes on the smoke, the vanguard is to rush the door and break it down. Joshua and Joji lower Lars into the hold and he is able to get close enough, but is shot by Hayes before he can throw the grenade, much to the displeasure of the pirates. A signal from the slaves in the hold is spotted, and Flint and Joshua climb on the rail to investigate. They lower a tool into the hold that allows the slaves to break free of their chains. The slaves then charge at Bryson and his men. Mr. Scott is able to open the door to the bunker. Joshua is one of the first men into the room, shrieking at the sailors before attacking them. After Bryson and his men are killed, the pirates begin transferring the cannons to the ''Walrus. ''However, an explosion is triggered when two pirates set off a powder trap laid by Bryson. The ''Walrus ''is forced to flee or be shot to pieces by the ''Scarborough. ''In the process, Billy falls overboard. As the ''Walrus ''nears the ''Urca's ''position, Flint tells them the plan. They will approach flying false colors before firing on the galleon. After hammering the ''Urca, they will take the fight to her decks, that fight will be the fight of their lives. However, on the other side of it, lies paradise. However, the ''Urca ''is not there, much to the disappointment of the crew. While they wait, a Spanish Man O' War approaches. Flint decides to masquerade as a beleagured Spanish merchant ship, while the ''Ranger ''sails away flying the Black. They will lure the Spanish warship between them, the ''Walrus ''will start by raking her stern to bow. This will be the signal for the ''Ranger ''to come about and rake the warship from bow to stern. Flint goes in his cabin to discuss this with Gates. When he exits, he tells them that Gates' heart gave out and he is dead. The first part of the plan goes successfully, but Dufresne accuses Flint of tyrannical crimes against his crew. Flint insists they don't have time for this, but Dufresne produces a letter written by Gates, detailing Flint's crimes. When Flint tries to fire a cannon himself, Dufresne shoots him in the shoulder. As Dufresne announces they are going home, Silver fires an unattended cannon. Dufresne, Muldoon, Joshua and Joji stare through an open gunport before the Spanish warship fires on them. Dufresne then orders the gun crews to open fire. For a time, it appears that the pirates will succeed, with the warship under fire from both sides. However, she comes about and rakes the pirate ships with her broadsides. Joshua is last seen trying to help a wounded crewmate who is pinned under a cannon barrel. The ''Ranger ''sinks and the ''Walrus ''is barely able to escape, the crew beaching her somewhere in Florida. Season Two After making it to shore, Dufresne takes the role as captain and Joshua accepts it. The crew is left with barely 30 men. He listens to Flint's plan to take the Spanish Man O' War with skepticism and anger. When Flint asks for volunteers to help him eliminate the watch, Joshua stays silent. He takes part in the plan to take the Man O' War after Flint and Silver take out the watch. He is seen when he breaks down a barricaded door to find Flint and Silver waiting to fight the Spanish crew, but leaves once he sees who is inside. He exits to the deck, where he battles Spanish sailors. The pirates are able to take the ship and sail for Nassau. Silver attempts to ingratiate himself with the crew by telling them gossip told to him by Randall. He attempts to deliver "the goings on" while the crew eats and Joshua sits in his hammock, cleaning his fingernails with a knife. Silver talks about how an "unnamed member of the crew" fell asleep during the night watch. Another member, Wayne (who Silver does not name), took three pieces from the sleeping man's pocket. Wayne then punches Silver, telling him to shut up. Silver continues trying to become a part of the crew. . On the fourth attempt, he talks about a member of the rigging crew who was moving his bowels over the side of the ship. The rigger chose to wipe with the bare palm of his hand due to having no other options. Dooley then punches Silver in the face and slowly wipes his palm across Silver's face. Silver then talks about a member of the third watch, who was seen exiting the livestock pen. The next day, it was discovered that the dairy goat's anus was irritated from overuse. The pirate then punches Silver, and looks to his crewmates for approval. Joshua asks him if he had sex with the dairy goat, and then punches the man. He then drags the pirate through a gauntlet of his crewmates, who join in beating him while Joshua shouts that they know he had sex with the dairy goat. It is then announced that a ship has been spotted. The Spanish Man O' War hails the English Merchant Ship, which surrenders after Dufresne raises the Black. Joshua boards the ship with the vanguard. He is ordered to sweep the hold, starting at the bow. Once the Merchant Captain realizes Dufresne is not Flint, he orders his crew to attack. Many pirates are killed, and Joshua is one of the few crew members to make it back to the Man O' War. He is one of the first to submit to Flint's authority, ordering the gun crews to make ready. The Man O' War then fires on the merchant ship until it sinks. The crew then votes to reelect Flint. As they sail towards Nassau, Silver gives more accounts of goings on. He tells them that Joji was seen masturbating on the ship's figurehead. He then adds that they will anchor off the Hog, well beyond the view of Nassau Town. Dooley objects, saying he wants to go ashore. Furthermore, he adds that Flint didn't even call for a vote; he's just been reelected and he is already skirting the rules. Silver has to explain that Flint needs to tell Hornigold that they are sailing a Spanish warship into the bay, because his fort guards the bay from Spanish warships. Dooley asks if they can see the Black, but Silver points out that their flag would be behind the giant red crosses on the sails. Logan then calms Dooley down. After learning that Charles Vane holds the fort now, Flint and Hornigold combine crews. Flint tells them that they need to expel Vane from the fort, or else he will extort the gold from them upon their return. Flint says if Vane has not vacated the fort by sunrise the next day, they will attack. Vane remains in the fort. At sunrise, Flint tells his crew to open fire. They fire on the fort untill a sizeable breach is made in one of the walls. Flint then orders that they move ashore. They land on the beach in longboats, and begin setting up camp, preparing to make an assault on the walls. The men are forbidden from going to the Inn, out of fear that the whores will extract the location of the ''Urca ''gold from them. Flint calls off the attack in favor of accepting Abigail Ashe from Vane. Flint plans on retrieving the gold and then going to Charles Town, where he will use the girl to court her father, Flint's former friend Peter Ashe. Hornigold demands a vote over the captaincy of the combined crew. During the vote for the captaincy of the combined crews of Flint and Hornigold, Joshua and the rest of the crew gather in the Guthrie Warehouse. Joshua smokes his pipe while listening to the speeches. Hornigold warns the crew of Flint's treachery and the large number of people he has betrayed. Before Flint can speak, Vincent a nd Nicholas return and tell the crew that the gold is gone. Joshua and many others are disappointed by the loss of the gold. Silver then speaks for Flint, telling them without the gold, Flint is the only one who offers them a path forward. They can live without fear of being caught by the law, and have no need to apologize for anything they've done. Joshua ultimately sides with Flint, along with over 70 of the 107 men. Dufresne leads eight men who are willing to turn Flint over to Hume on Harbour Island with Billy in exchange for a pardon. However, Billy double crosses them, and leads Joshua, Joji and a number of other crewmen in banishing Dufresne and his men from the crew, exposing their treachery. On the way to Charles Town, a fight breaks out on deck, and Joshua helps De Groot break it up. He attends Nicholas' funeral after he dies due to a fall to the deck from the mainmast. The Man O' War arrives in Charles Town, remaining outside the wall's field of fire. The ship remains there while Flint, Miranda Barlow and Abigail go ashore. When Flint's ship is attacked by Vane's crew as it is anchored off Charles Town, Joshua fights back, killing many members of Vane's crew. However, Joshua is killed personally by Charles Vane, who stabs Joshua through his side and then slashes him across his face. Trivia *In both battles the crew takes part in, Joshua is one of the first men to breach the barricaded rooms. **During the taking of the Spanish Man O' War, it is Joshua who breaks the door down to find Flint and Silver, although the crew did not attempt to take the room. Gallery Joshua fighting ep1.jpeg Joshua dagger.jpeg Mosiah Gates Joshua.jpeg Joshua mourns.jpeg Walrus crew pre-battle.png Ep5-7.jpg Joshua Flint ep5.jpeg Ep5-1.jpg Joshua Joji lowering Lars.jpeg Joshua&Joji waiting.jpeg Joshua_S1E6.png|Joshua on the Andromache. Joji Muldoon Joshua Dufresne.jpeg Crew on the beach3.jpeg joshuayell.jpg Joshua X.png Joji DeGroot Joshua.jpeg Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Walrus Crew Category:Africans Category:Killed by Charles Vane Category:Recurring Characters